A link is a communication channel that connects devices of a single or multiple computing systems and allows them to communicate with one another. Various factors such as the frequency components of the signal, the speed of the transmission, and the types of chips, link and channels, can affect the signal quality and, in some instances, make the signal illegible for the devices at the receiving end. One technique to combat this has been to “equalize” the channel so that the frequency domain attributes of the signal at the input end are faithfully reproduced at the output end, resulting in fewer errors. High-speed interconnects, such as PCIe (especially gen5), USB, and NVLink™ provided by NVidia® Corporation of Santa Clara, Calif., use equalizers to prepare data signals for transmission.